The installation of decking boards can be a time consuming and tedious part of construction. Because the decking boards cover a large amount of surface area, the decking boards are one of the first things you see when you walk on a deck. In deck construction many different types of materials are used to produce decking boards, from wood, composites, plastic and metal. Not only the materials used to produce the decking a vital part of the deck's strength, just as importantly as the type of material, is the way in which you fasten the decking boards just as vital when building a deck. Spacing of the fasteners off the edges of the decking board is an important part of correctly fastening the decking boards to the joists or the under structure of the deck. Recommended spacing is, for example, between ¾ of an inch to 1 inch and ¼ spacing of fasteners off of the decking board edges.
What is needed is a tool to facilitate accurate placement of a pre-drill hole used for securing a deck with deck clips.